


Changing

by heyitsaneet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bad English, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Other, Romance, Slow Build, probably boring in the beggining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsaneet/pseuds/heyitsaneet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction about Laura going to new high school and Carmilla trying to help her get through it.<br/>I'm bad at summaries, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stereotype

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo  
> This is my first fanfiction so I hope it will be okay. I don't live in an english speaking country so there might be some mistakes, im sorry! Anywayyyyys, hope you'll like it ;)

**Carmilla's POV**  

Junior year. High school. People.

It's not like I hate people. It's not like that. I just don't like most of them. Since my ex-girlfriend Ell broke my heart in my already painful past (we'll get there, i promise), I just decided not to let anyone in. My head is like a secret diary that no one is allowed to read. And I hope it stays that way. My name is Carmilla Karnstein (yeah, weird name - I have ancestors from Austria) and I live in Toronto, in Canada. I don't have much friends... Actually, I have only one - Lafontaine. They are non-binary and we know each other since the kindergarden. I live with my mother Lilita and brother William. Our house is... well. It's more of a residance than a house. Our father left us when I was six so.. yeah. It's actually the only thing that's left after him. Nothing more... 

Someone touched my shoulder and I left my thoughts.

"Hey sis, you okay?" Oh, it's just Will.

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked kinda out of our world, you know.." He actually looked worried. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence he stood up and said: "OK... Well mother said that she can't drive us to school today so I guess it's your call." Of course. Thank god I got my driver's licence this summer, because our mother is gone all the time and school isn't really close to our house so... yeah, we really don't want to walk. 

We walked to our garage and hopped in our black BMW cabrio. The ride was silent untill Will started talking.

"So, another boring year, eh?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered impassively.

"Maaaaaan, you really need to find yourself a girlfriend." Oh, I forgot to mention... I'm gay. Wait, I did when I brought up the Ell part.. Well, nevermind.

"I don't want a girlfriend Will, so shut up!"

"Awww, someone's being broody in the morning!" He began to laugh a little.

"What?! I'm not being broody you idiot, maybe I'm just not in a mood for your stupidity!!!" Okay, that was a little cold answer but whatever. I was really pissed off.

"Alright, alright! Geeez.."

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. We drove to school about 20 minutes earlier. Will got off the car as soon as possible and walked away without saying a word to me.

I walked away from the car and stood under a tree. I took a pack of cigarettes from my bag and put one of them in my mouth. But as always, I couldn't find my lighter.

"Fuck, where's that fuckin' lighter?" I mumbed for myself.

"You should stop smoking Carmilla, It's not good for your health." Great, here we go. Ginger one. Perry. 

Perry is Lafontaine's girlfriend. She can be really bossy and overprotective.

"If I were you I would leave her alone Perr, she looks broody. I don't want her to rip your head off." Lafointaine handed me their lighter (no, they don't smoke, but they are doing some weird experiments in school science lab so they always have lighter in their pocket) and kissed Perry good morning. 

"Speaking of which... Carmilla, why are you so broody? Did one of your study buddies left when you tried to seduce them?" About that. Since Ell I don't do any relationships... I'm just enjoying myself a little bit.. with a lot of girls. It's better this way. It doesn't make me the best reputation, but fuck it. At least I don't get my heart broke again. 

"Oh shut up, Laf. I just hate school that's all." I answered angrily. 

"Laf, honey, leave her alone." Perry hushed them.

"Okay, okaay... Sorry Carmilla." 

"Yeah, whatever." I always try to act like I don't care about anything. It's much safer this way... It doesn't hurt so much. Only Laf knows about everything that ever happened to me and I hope it stays that way.

So, here it is. First day of school. Fucking stereotype. Welcome to my life. I have thrown away my cigarette and walked slowly toward school not realizing I was being watched. 

 

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. See something you like?

**Laura's POV**

"Laura, come on! You're going to be late for school!" My dad shouted from the hallway.

"I'm coming dad! Just one more minute."

I was just picking my clothes for the first day of school. I moved to Toronto about a week ago because my father found a better job here. He's a really nice person but... well a little overprotective (you'll see). He's a police officer so it's actually something natural. For him of course, not for me. Today is a big day for me. I'm starting junior year in my new high school and I'm scared. But... Also very exited. I'm lucky to be a very optimistic person. 

I quickly dressed up in some black jeans and blue navy t-shirt with little white anchors on it. I ran downstairs  to my dad. 

"Okay honey, are you ready for your new school?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Not at all, but I'm actually really exited!" I answered happily. Of course I was nervous. Like hell. I just didn't want my dad to know that. 

"That's good to hear kiddo! Now let's go. Don't wanna be late for your first day, right?" Still smiling. I guess I got that optimism from him. 

"Right! Let's go."

We lived in a small but nice house near the center of town. The ride to school was about 20 minutes, which is okay. Dad dropped me at school and went to work. I was standing in front of my new school. I was just looking around when suddenly my eyes stopped on some person with curly black hair, dressed in ripped black jeans and black leather jacked. And... WOW. She was gorgeous, even from that distance. She was standing under a tree smoking a cigarette with two gingers. They talked for a while and the mysterious girl seemed pissed off. After a few moments she walked away dissapearing into the school building and left her (probably friends) behind. I realised I was staring at the same spot for at least five minutes, so I turned around and walked fastly to school. 

My firs class should be history. Classroom 205, second floor. I quickly rushed through the school hallway looking for my class, thinking about the mysterious girl with black curly hair. 

* * *

**Carmilla's POV**

I was just getting comfortable in my seat in the back of the history classroom reading a book when sche walked in. She was.. BEAUTIFUL and... short. Like... really short. She was smiling and looking around for a free seat. She must have been new at school because damn, I would definitely notice someone like HER before. 

I realised that the only free chair in class was next to me so I wasn't really suprised when I saw her walking towards my desk with a nervous look.

"Sorry, can I sit here, please?" 

"Well, since there's no other free seat I guess you have no other choice, cutie." I answered with a smirk. She started blushing immediately.

"Yeah, right. I'm Laura by the way." She said with a warm smile as she held out her hand towards me. 

"Carmilla" I shook her hand and felt goosebumps at the back of my neck from her touch. She was looking at me with such warm look.

"Nice to meet you, Carmilla." Oh, that warm smile again.

"Yeah, you too cutie." She flushed again. She looked like a tiny shining ball of energy to me. Well... a really beautiful ball of energy. 

We didn't talked for like 15 minutes, until I felt her strong gaze. I turned around to tell her to fuck off but instead I was trapped in big hazel brown eyes looking at me. That look immediately calmed me down. Weird. 

"See something you like cupcake?" She flushed being caught staring.

"Well...-no, I mean, yeah but.. Ehm.. I'm just.. ee...-wait what? Cupcake? Why cupcake?" 

"Because you're entirely too sweet and adorable, you know." I said with my seducive look.

"Oh, thanks." Now her whole face was red. She was really flustrated. And probably gay. Actually a really cute one (just saying). 

"I've never seen you around before. You new?" 

"Yeah, my dad and I moved here like a week ago." She finally calmed down a little. She looked at me with a strange look and asked:

"I... ehm.. I don't want to be too curious or rude or something but... Do you have any plans after school?" WOW. I definitely wasn't expecting THAT one.

"Hm, not yet, why? You wanna take me out on a date?" I raised one eyebrow on her. She started to flush and rumbled:

"What? No! I mean.. ehm.. like.. I just ehm..-" "Jesus cupcake stop rambling before you'll hurt yourself." I started to laugh. "I was just kidding. Why were you asking for my plans?" 

"I... I just wanted to ask if you could show me around. I don't really have any friends here so..." She looked at me with a hopefull expression. Normally I would probably send her to hell but there was just something about her that I couldn't resist. It was a miracle I was talking to her more than five minutes. She was just too cute.

"Yeah, I guess I could take you somewhere." I smiled at her. 

The bell rang.

"Okay, awesome! See you after school!!" She blurted out and ran away. 

"Yeah, see you." I laughed. She was so adorable.

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

  **END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Rambler Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late posting.

**LAURA'S POV**

I walked in the history class and started to look for a free seat. My eyed finally found one in the back of the class next to HER. That black haired girl from earlier. Oh god. I've never seen someone so gorgeous. I started to walk towards her almost automatically. She was like a magnet.

"Can I sit here, please?" I asked her shyly. 

"Well, since there is no other free seat I guess you have no other choice cutie." 

Cutie? What? Not to mention her raspy seducive voice. Crap...just. Wow. 

"Yeah, right. I'm Laura by the way." I quickly shot my hand her direction.

"Carmilla." She took my hand and shook it. Carmilla. Interesting name. Suits her. 

"Nice to meet you, Carmilla."

"Yeah, you too cutie." I felt my cheeks heating up and Carmilla smirked at me. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I looked up and studied her face closely. She was beautiful. She had a sharp jaw that I was sure could cut glass or anything. Her skin was so pale her dark hair and eyes were much more visible. And those perfect lips... I wondered what it'd be like to kiss them..-

She suddenly turned around and stared right into my eyes. Those dark eyes... They just seemed so mysterious, just like her. I was frozen for a moment before I realised I was caught staring at her so...yeah. That was awkward. 

"See something you like, cupcake?" oh shit. I started to ramble before I realised what she said. "...wait. Cupcake? Relly? Why cupcake?" 

No really, what kind of nickname was that?

"Because you're sweet and adorable, you know." I felt my cheeks heating up again. Was she really flirting with ME? 

"Oh, thanks." I know, I know. It really was the only sentence I've been able to say in that moment. 

"I've never seen you around before. You new?" ahh,thanks! Finally some normal question. I started to calm down a little.

"Yeah, my dad and I moved here like a week ago." suddenly, an idea popped up in my head. I took a lot of courage and asked her nervously:

"I... Ehm... I don't want to be too courious or something but.. Do you..-?" I cleared my throat "...do you have some plans after school?" 

She looked at me with visible suprise in her dark eyes. Oh come on. Look at her, whole school must be charmed by her. I'm definitely not the first one to ask her something like this. 

"Not yet, why? You want to take me out on a date?" she raised one eyebrow on me.

If my cheeks were heating before I swear my face was burning right now. 

"What? No! I mean... Ehm.. Like.. I just ehm-" oh god I'm so awkward all the time. And I ramble too much. 

"Jesus cupcake stop rambling before you'll hurt yourself" she laughed. "I was just teasing you. Why were you asking for my plans?" great, she was making fun of me. Really great. God. 

"I... I wanted to ask if you could show me around. I don't really have any friends here, so..." I looked at her hopefully. She looked lost in her thoughts and I was getting nervous. After a while she answered:

"Yeah, I guess I could take you somewhere." yeaaah! Thank god!! 

The bell rang and I jumped up from my seat. "Okay awesome, seeyoulaterbye!!!!" I rambled and ran away.


	4. And the story begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one, sorry. But I'll post chapter 5 early, maybe today ;) I don't have some updating shedule, so my posting is really chaotic, sorry for that, too :/ hope you enjoy :P

**LAURA'S POV  
**

So, first day of school wasn't so bad. I made some friends in my other classes. Betty in my maths class, Natalie and Kirsch in my psychology class. They're pretty cool! But I still couldn't get Carmilla out of my mind. I tried to talk about her with Kirsch but he said she's just broody and quiet girl. Well... apparently she's a mystery. In my english class I talked to this girl, Danny. She's another ginger! Now really, how many of them are here? Anyway, she's like.. really tall! And she was obviously hitting on me. But there was one more thing. When I asked her about Carmilla she suddenly tensed up, mumbled something about bathroom and walked away. I wondered what that was about. I sat with Kirsch at lunch, but I haven't seen Carmilla anywhere. But Kirsch was really funny so soon I wasn't thinking about it so much.

"Hey, nerd hottie, are you even listening?"

"Nerd hottie? Really Kirsch?" I laughed "You do realise I'm gay, right?"

"Yeah and so what? Can't I appreciate good looking girl?"

I laughed again. Kirsch then started to talk about some weird library prank or something. This school sure is weird. The rest of the classes went fast. I started to feel nervous when I put my books into my locker and walked out of the school. I saw Carmilla leaning on the side of her car. Wow. Really expensive car. Black cabriolet BMW... Just.. WOW. I walked towards her.

"Hey" I smiled warmly at her.

"Hey cutie, ready to go?" She smiled.

"Yeah, nice car by the way." She was opening her mouth to answer when some guy walked to her.

"Hey sis, you're not going to drive me home?" He said with a grin. So, she has a brother, huh?

"Sorry Will, not today." Carmilla answered.

"Okay, nevermind, I'll ask Kirsch to drive me." He looked at me than looked at Carmilla again. "Have fun, sis" and then he left with a wink. What was that supposed to mean? Carmilla hopped to her car and looked at me. "You coming cutie?" She put her sunglasses on and raised one eyebrow at me. She looked freaking sexy.

"Yeah. Let's do this." I smiled exitedly. She shook her head and half smiled.

And that's how this story began.


	5. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy :)

**CARMILLA'S POV**

The ride was silent at first, but it was a comfortable silence. It was like we were both lost in our thoughts. I decided to brake the silence. 

"So, where do you live?"

"Near the Center, Westwinston avanue 21, it's just a small house, but cozy. What about you?" she asked curiously.

"I live in that big house on the hill over there." I carefuly pointed at our residence in the distance through the fact that I was driving.

"What?! That is your house?! How many people live there?" She looked really shocked, not that I was suprised.

"Oh, there's just three of us. My brother William, mother and I."

"And what about your dad?" This girl was really curious.

"I don't have one." I simply answered hoping she won't dig deeper. Unfortunately, she did.

"What do you mean you don't have one? Did he passed away?" She was slowly crossing the line. I had to stop her before I started to erupt with anger.

"I just don't have one, does it matter? Let's say I don't want to talk about it." It came out little more harsher than it was meant, bud at least she finally understood not to ask me about it more.

"Oh, sorry.. I didn't mean to cross the line." oh noooo, please don't pout like that.

"It's alright, what about your family? " I asked to ease the situation. 

"Well, I don't have any siblings."

"And your parents?" She tensed at the question. I quickly tried to save the situation. "Sorry if I'm too curious I just wanted to..-" "Noo, It's okay. I'm just not used to talk about it. I live with my dad, my mom died when I was 12... Car accident."

Shit. I probably shouldn't ask. What am I supposed to say now?

"Shit, I'm sorry Laura." Great Karnstein, really great.

"No, It's fine, you didn't know."

"Yeah but still... it sucks." I mentally face palmed myslef. Wow. Good job Carmilla. You couldn't choose better words, could you?

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."

She was trying really hard not to cry, it was obvious. What have I done? I started to ramble apologies almost imediately (nope, I really don't do that. Like.. never. What the hell is wrong with me? It must be her adorable pout... wait what?)

"Oh no cupcake, please don't cry. I'm sorry, it was none of my bussiness, I-I shouldn't ask... I.. I just...-" "It's okay Carm, you don't have to apologize, I'm just a little bit sensitive when it comes to my mum that's all." _She called me Carm._

I felt that vague feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Weird. I tried to ignore that nickname that I usually hate, but it just sounded so lovely from her mouth. _Carm._

"Yeah, I understand." I paused and took a glance at her. "Okay, because I have just ruined your mood in less than five minutes-" Of course she had to interrupt me. 

"-You didn't ruin my mood Carmilla..." I shot a glare in her direction to shut her up. Luckily, this time, she got the hint.

"You didn't let me finish cupcake.." This time, she stayed silent.

"So as I was saying, I ruined your mood, so now I'm gonna make it up to you."

"Really???" Her face immidiately lit up at my words. She's just too cute.

"Yeah, really. So, what were you used to do? I mean back in your town."

"Town? Oh please, it was more of a village." She laughed. "Not much, I usually rode my bike or hung out with my friends. There was a huge park so we often went there." She paused to think for a second. "Oh and right in the middle of the park was a big lake with an entertainment center. Like rehersal room for local musicians, track for roller skates and billiard and..." She contunied to ramble a few more minutes. "...and it was so awesome! And when I see your face I realise that I probably talk too much and next time please stop me before I get this awkward thank you."

What the hell? How can she say so much sentences in one breath?

"It's okay cutie," I laughed. "It's actually kinda adorable." This time she blushed. At least she cleared her mind from those sad thoughts about her mother. I mean.. Not that I care of course.

"You're a really happy person, aren't you?" I wanted to say a little ball of exitement. It suits her better.

"Yeah, I got that from my dad." She answered with that warm smile again. The sun was shining so I could clearly see those dark blonde hair, those freckles on her nose and cheeks and those beautiful honey brown eyes. In the sun they looked almost golden. Her beautiful tanned skin almost blinded me. And those soft-looking lips. I wonder what it's like to kiss them.

I forgot how to breathe for a second. Then I remembered I was still driving so I returned my focus to the steering wheel and tried to calm my madly beating heart. After a while, an idea popped up in my head. I regained some strenght to talk and shot her a devilish look.

"Oh, I know where am I going to take you, cupcake."

 


	6. The funfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla took Laura to the funfair and they are enjoying each others company.

**LAURA'S POV**

After that entertaining ride through town we have finally arived to our destination. It looked like a huge park. Cool, I like parks...

"So, a park, huh?" I asked Carmilla

"Yeah, is there a problem?" She raised one eyebrow at me.

"No, no! Not at all. It's just weird that you drove more than half an our just because of some usual park." 

"Well aren't you a little jurnalist." I blushed at that

"You know cutie you're missing a point here." she dramaticaly paused. "This isn't just some ordinary park with boring benches and boring old people and boring... Everything." she explained.

"Really? And what's so special about this oh so absolutely not boring park?" 

"Follo me and you'll find out." She said with a wink. 

"You're not going to murder me, are you?" 

"No," she laughed "don't worry"

"Okaay."

So I followed Carmilla into the park. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were singing. Everything around us seemed to be so happy and alive. It was warm but the light breeze was blowing so it was actually a very pleasant weather despite it was september, which is not one of the warmest months in Canada. We've been walking for a few minutes and I was starting to be curious. 

"So, this is kinda huge park right?" I tried not to sound curious. 

"Relax cupcake, just a few more minutes." Aaand I guess I have failed. 

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, aparantly you're not very good at hiding things."

"You're probably right" I sighed "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you wanna know?" she smiled.

"Anything" 

"There's not so much to tell." yeah. I doubt that. This girl is surely a mystery.

"Okay, so I assume your favourite color is black, then I think..-"

"Whoa, I gotta stop you right there cutie." she paused and sent me a half-smile. "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, because my favourite color is actually purple." she smirked at me.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"Wow, you don't say." okay so I see that Carmilla is an honest member of the "sarcasm fanclub".

"Sorry." I mumbled. 

"Oh come on, I was just teasing you. You should just know that some people are not so easy to read as you think." she smiled this time.

"And that's the thing. I was always so curious person and you're such a beautiful mystery and I just can't figure you out and.. Oh my god, did I say that aloud?" I started to blush immediately. She looked at me suprised. Oh come on, she must have known that she's sexy as hell.

"I'm sorry Carmilla, I shouldn't have said that I guess I it's just that..-" I started to ramble apologies but she stopped me and took my hand. 

"It's okay Laura."  _Laura._  It sounded beautiful from her lips.  _Laura._ She stared at me intensively and I couldn't help it and took a glance at her lips. I suddenly felt an urge to kiss her.

"We should go, we're almost there." Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "It's only a few minutes awaway."

"Yeah, okay." I bit my lip and contunied to walk with her. I pouted when she let go of my hand after a while.

We have walked for another ten minutes or so, until we were standing in front of our destination. 

Funfair. She took me to a funfair.

**CARMILLA'S POV**

So here we were. Standing in front of a funfair for a while and I still haven't got any reaction from Laura. Seriously, she was just standing next to me with her mouth hanging open. I didn't know what to do.

"Laura I'm sorry I thought this was a good idea. I..-" 

"Carm this is..." I started to panic right now. ".. AMAZING!" wait what? She started to squeak and laugh. 

"Come on, let's go!" she took my hand and dragged me towards the crowd and attractions. I finally calmed down. Because of her first quiet reaction (well.. It wasn't really a reaction) I thought she didn't like funfairs. Which wasn't really possible because she's just a huge dork full of happiness. 

"So, where you wanna go first?" I asked her.

"Oh, let's go to that rollercoaster!" she squeaked loudly and pointed to one of the attractions.

She led me (still holding my hand) to the ticket store and then started to look for her money. I stopped her and she looked at me in suprise.

"No, it's on me cupcake." I winked.

"What? You don't have to pay for me, Carmilla."

"I know, but I want to." I smiled at her.

"Okay," she sighed "but next time it's me who's paying." My heart skipped a beat. She wants a next time? I decided not to let her see my flustration and tease her instead.

"So, you want there to be a next time already, huh?" I smirked.

"Oh come on, full of yourself much?" she teased back. 

"Never, cutie" I winked. 

It was getting late and we've already been on the most of the attractions. There were only a few left but it was getting dark so I supposed we were going to leave soon.

As if Laura was reading my mind, she started to speak.

"Okay, it's getting late. Shall we go to the ferris wheel and then home or you want to go now?" she asked.

"Ferris wheel it is, cupcake." I simply answered.

"Great." She smiled happily, then took my hand again and led me to the ferris wheel.

Once we've been in the cabin and the wheel moved, we got an amazing view of Toronto. Our cabin stopped at the very top and I've heard how Laura took a deep breath. I wasn't really suprised, the view truly was breathtaking.

We've got comfortable after a while so I was showing her the most interesting places of Toronto. I always pointed to an object in the distance and told her something about it.

"Wow, this is really amazing, Carm."  _Carm._ I usually hated all of the nicknames but from her..

"Say it again." I just couldn't help it. 

"What?" 

"Say that nickname again?" I smiled dumbly at her. She laughed. (She really has an amazing laugh) 

"Carm." I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"You like it?" 

"Yeah, usually I don't but somehow you managed it to sound good." 

"Well a beautiful nickname for a beautiful girl, right?" She winked.

My heart skipped a beat.

"You.. You think I'm beautiful?" I stared at her suprised.

"Don't you know that about yourself? I mean look at you. You're probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I mean it Carm." she blushed at her own words.

We just continued to stare at each other and then I felt it again. That strong urge to kiss her. 

_Just do it you idiot!_

Okaaay. Here we go. I started to lean in and she was leaning to. We were almost kissing but a sudden movement interrupted us. 

The ferris wheel was moving again. Of course, the ferris wheel. I even forgot where we were. We both laughed nervously realising what just almost happened and waited for our cabin to get down. Then we got to my car and I drove Laura home. The ride was silent but I didn't mind. It was obvious that both of us were too deep in our thoughts. 

Once we were in front of Laura's house, I got out of the car to walk her to her door. 

"I don't know how to thank you, I had a great time." 

"I should thank YOU, cutie, you're an amazing company." I winked.

"Thanks" sheblushed.

I looked down to the ground, not sure what to do next and then I felt soft and warm lips on my cheek. I felt my heartbeat pick-up it's speed. My cheeks were burning.  _What the hell?_ It wasn't even a real kiss.

"Goodnight Carm." 

"Night cupcake." 

Then she smiled shyly and stepped inside of her house. I went straight home and layed down in my bed, still smiling after a long time and all I could think about was  __

_Laura, Laura, Laura..._


End file.
